User blog:ShyGuytheBro/ERB 1 Yang vs Little Mac
This is my first erb so I hope you enjoy! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! LITTLE MAC! VS! YANG XIAO LONG! BEGIN! Yang: Once I activate my semblance your ass will be in a hearse. Alright Little Mac, I'm about to unVale my first verse. You have a Grimm future, while I'm a shining Beacon. I'll punch your face in during the week and kick your ass on the weekend. Okay shorty, why don't eVacuoate from this fight. I'll knock you out in One Punch Man, leave you seeing northern lights. I come From Shadows to beat you up till you fall. Leave you saying "Mirror Mirror" Yang's the toughest of em all. I Burn you when I'm spitting fire at your short ass. I'll beat your face up till it's Red Like Roses, leave you in a cast. Alright Mac, I'll finish this verse off with a Yang. All you've got is Doc, I've got my whole RWBY gang! Little Mac: Your RWBY gang? Did you forget that your partner ran for days? Snow White flew back with dad and your sister went away? I beat Mike Tyson, you can't even beat ice cream. Let's see your weak ass team try to step up to me. Just stop! with the shitty ass puns for gods sake. This bratty broad can't rap, she's too busy swooning over Blake! You want me to get out of your face? You blockheaded blonde bitch! I may be short, but ill still beat your ass till your black and blue and bruised and bloodied, and lying dead in a ditch! You lost to Mary Poppins! there's no you'll be winning. I'm spitting fire like Cinder, call this the End Of The Beginning! I'm slaying plenty of enemies, without your semblance you wouldn't be hitting any. Your flow is so cut up I'll just call you Penny! Yang: You can't stand up to me, go back to boxing camp! I'll beat your ass in the ring, and then I'll be crowned champ! Wait, you're seventeen? You look more like you're twelve. People still watch RWBY, while your games are gathering dust on a shelf! You can't keep up with me Mac, you're short and slow You don't stand a chance, go back to fighting Glass Joe! The more you mess with me, the stronger I'll unleash my attacks. Once I'm done, this little coward Little Mac won't even dream about fighting back! Little Mac: I feel bad for you Yang, you have a lot of issues. Like a broken up team, and a mother that doesn't even miss you. You have a hard life I definitely wouldn't wanna be you. But you're just another rip-off of Goku, man I'd rather fight Ryu! You lose one hair, and you throw a big giant whiny fit. Let's be honest, no one likes you, they just want to stare at your tits! You're beatin people in Beacon? I'm taking over the land! Yang you need some help, I'll call up Adam, he can lend you a hand. Yang: Mac, you're Blaking me mad, ill have to spit some more Weiss cold rhymes. Man I'm shining like a Ruby, Mac you've ran out of time. Because I'm gonna activate my powers and put you to shame! Wait your gloves aren't guns too? well that's just lame. Little Mac: My flow is Soda Poppin, I'm as Great as a Tiger! I'm Super Macho, Man, I'm spitting straight fire. I'm done with you! you're a rip-off of Goku and a rip-off of me! Little Mac just slayed this bitch! triple knockout in round 3. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC- *bell ding* -RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! comment who you thought won, and who you want to see next. Feel free to leave some criticism, I would greatly appreciate it! Category:Blog posts